ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
David Steel
|resides = Miami, Flordia |billed_from = |trainer = Drop-Kixx Wrestling Academy |current_efeds = International World Wrestling Alliance, Ultimate Wrestling Revolution, Aftermath Sports Entertainment |previous_efeds = WCW: War&Revange, WEW, WWE, WWER, WWF, SWA, AMW, WGEF, UWA, DXCW SWA |debut = 2005 }} David Arthur Steel (born August 9, 1984) is a British professional wrestler, currently residing in the United States. He is currently signed to International World Wrestling Alliance, Ultimate Wrestling Revolution & Aftermath Sports Entertainment David is a five-time World Champion, and was the last holder of the World Heavyweight Championship in World Wide Entertainment. Early life David was born in London, England into a family of four, having an older brother (by two years) A.C Steel, an older sister (by one year) Morgan Steel and a younger brother (by one year) Matt Steel. The four of them all grew up watching professional wrestling, and all decided that they wanted to be wrestlers themslefs one day. On finshing school David (along with A.C and Morgan) joined a wrestling school that their father helped to run. And quickly picked up the basics of the world of pro wrestling. At the age of 17 David moved to Florida to carry on his training there, and to also put his name out into the open. David went around a few indy comapnys having try out matches. In 2005 one of his matches was seen by someone who worked for the Worlds Greatest E-Federation. After meeting with the owners of the WGEF, David signed a contact with the company, and would debut in the company later that year. Worlds Greatest E-Federation (2005-2008) Debut - Face Run David Steel made his WGEF debut in mid 2005. About a month after his debut he met Jess Batista, who he would enter a relationship with. During the coruse of the year David would win both the WGEF Hardcore Championship and the TNA Television Championship. Near the end of the year after losing both Championship his relationship with Jess would start to break down, though the two got back togther again and later got married (during this time Jess gave birth to their daughter Makayla), though once again the relationship would again break down. During this time, David teamed up with his brother A.C now and then, until one tag match, where A.C turned heel, by attacking David during the match, and leaving him on his own, though the planned feud between the two brothers, never did come to pass. Time Off/Return - Heel Turn In April 2006 David had to take some time off, after the passing of his great-gran, and to also try and get over his divorce from Jess. He returned around May, but failed to really get anywhere. He formed a short-lived team with Sayo, though David would later turn on him after getting fed up of him hardly ever showing up for matches, in turn making David a heel for the first time in his career. During this time David had an undefeated run on RAW for a couple of weeks. Near the end of 2006 David would enter a relationship with Serenity Adams. The relationship with Serenity also broke down, after she was hardly ever around. WGEF Undisputed Champion - Birth of the Steel-Sanders era In May 2007 finally fed up of not getting anyway, David called out the then WGEF Undisputed Champion, Chris Orton, (who he had beaten earler on in the year) and challenged him to a match, Chris aceepted the challenge, and made it a Ladder Match for the Undisputed Championship. Making the most of this very rare Title shot, David beat Chris Orton on Raw to become the new Undisputed Champion. Just days later at Judgement Day, David successfully defended the Championship in a three-way Triple Cage Match, beating Robert Michaels and Chris Orton (who was oringaly ment to be defending the Title in the match, but found his way back into the match when Bishop Steel had to pull out of the match). Just 24 hours later David would go and congratulate Kat Sanders on becoming the number one contnder to the Women's Title the night before, commenting on how something finally seemed to be going right in her life for once, saying how she was 'stuck' into a relationshp with a sad loser like Harlem Cena. Kat quickly defended Harlem saying she had every faith in the world that Harlem could beat David in a match, which lead to David challenging Harlem to a No Disqualification match, where if Harlem lost, he and Kat would have to slipt up for ever, in which Kat herself would be the special guest reffree. Harlem aceeptted the match, but only if David put his Undisputed Title on the line. David quickly agrreed and the match was set. Going in to the match David said that he had a plan set up and that with the help of a 'special friend' who he would not name, would make sure that Harlem's life would never be the same again. Near the end of the match, while David had Harlem down and out. David went and got a steel cahir and looked ready to smash Harlem with it, but was stoped when Kat garbed the chair from him, and looked ready to use it on David to help her boyfriend. However once Harlem got to his feet, Kat shocked everyone as she betrayed Harlem by hitting him with the chair, David and Kat then shared a quick smile as David then covered Harlem, as Kat happly counted the three, as it became clear that the 'special friend' David had been talking about was Kat. A few days later the two revealed that they had been together the whole time, and that the whole thing had been a set-up. Around this time David and Kat would start to call themslefs the Steel-Sanders era. A few weeks later after Kat had become the Women's Champion, the couple announced their plans to go after the WGEF Tag Team Championship, which at the time where held by Jason James and Michael Harris. Also around this time David, formed an another short-lived tag team, this time with Jimmy Voltz. Mid 2007-Early 2008 In August David would lose the Undisputed Championship at SummerSlam to former Champion, and WGEF Hall of Famer Jason James, due to the outside intefence of Michael Harris. He would not be without a Championship for very long though as just a few weeks later, he and Kat Sanders became the WGEF Tag Team Champions, winning the Titles in a triple threat tag team match, though the then-Champions, James and Harris did not show up for the match (Due to the fact that, they where now fudeing over the Undisputed Title). Near the end of 2007, David and Kat (who where now married)… joined forces with Lita and Randy Orton, to form Steel-K-O. In January he entered the Royal Rumble Match, entering at number 23, but was unable to get the win. In February David was striped of his half of the Tag Team Titles, after failing to show up for a match on Smackdown with Michael Harris, leaving Kat with the choice of either finding a new partner, or forfeiting the Championships altogther. (Kat was given no choice but, to forfeit the Titles, after finding out that she was pregnat) He was also told that if he failed to show up for a match on another occasion that his contarct would be terminated. However not long after, he was given a chance to regin to the Tag Team Titles, this time with Randy Orton, though they lost the match to Justin Black and Chandler Evers. In March after beating Chris Orton a sixth time, David seemly took a small break from the WGEF, while he spent some time at home with his Kat Sanders, while she was preparing for the birth of their first child. Reports going around calim that durrining his time off, David was in fact released from his WGEF contarct, but that he however was soon to sign a new contarct with the company. Return/Release Near the end of April, David gave a Pre-Recorded interview with Todd Grisham, talking about his return. On Tuesday May 6, 2008 at 2:10 p.m Kat gave birth to her and David's first daughter, Jaden Rose Steel. Not long after David and Kat, gave a sit down interview about the birth of their daughter, and their upcoming returns. The couple hinted at the possibely of them, going after the WGEF Tag Team Championship again, seeing as the pair never really lost the titles to begain with. WGEF.com then repoeted that the company had sent a letter to David, outlining that even though they understood that, his wife had just given birth, but he had to start to appearing that the arena's again, or be released from his contact a second time. David later confirmed the report, along with the rumouer that he had in fact be released from his contract, but signed a new one not long after. He also hinted at plans to go after the WGEF Television Championship. At the start of June he had his first match back, in which he defeated Salman Van Dam. However some time after, David was again released from the company. WCW: War&Revange In 2007 David signed a contact with Jenna McMahon's WCW: War&Revenge. Some time after his debut, David entered a Battle Royal on Nitro to crown a new WCW World Heavyweight Champion. Even though he was the underdog going into the match, David was able to come out as the new Champion, though he would lose it again a few weeks later. In one of his last matches for the company, David again won a Battle Royal this time to become Ken Shamrock's new tag team partner, and became one half of the WCW Tag Team Champions. (Shamrock already held the Titles, but his oringal partner was forced to forfeit his half of the Titles due to injury) The reign would not last long, as the two went on to lose to Titles, and soon after David parted ways with the company. World Wide Entertainment (2007-2008) First Run - Early 2007 In early 2007, David joined the World Wide Entertainment, and was quickly put into a tourement to find out who would get the final spot in a triple threat match for the World Title. Even though he was eliminated in the second round, he impressed WWE owner Shawn Michaels so much, that Shawn named David the new United States Champion, it was also during this time, that he formed a close friendship with Kelly Kelly, who would go on to become his manger. However a few weeks later the company closed down. Second Run - Late 2007-2008 In late 2007, David got a call from Shawn Michaels, letting him know that World Wide Enterainment was reopening, David was quick to resign with the company. David was put into a match to name a number one contnder for the World Heavyweight Championship, a match which David won beoming the number one contnder. In October at Death Sentence David became the new World Champion, when the then-champion Triple H failed to show up for the match, giving Shawn no choice but to name David the new Champion. David's first match defending the Title came in a Last Man Standing match in November at Redemption, when he took on Kruzer, in a match that ended in a draw when TJ Powers got involed upset that he was not put into the match. Not long after David would be joined by his wife Kat Sanders. In December at Hellbound David successfully defended the Title in an Elimination Chamber Match by beating Triple H, Kruzer, The Undertaker, Hurricane Jeff and TJ Powers, dispte the fact that, he was one of the first two men to enter the match. A few days later David teamed up with Andrew Johnson and beat Kruzer and TJ Powers in the first ever Christams Gift Match. At Sole Survivor he was due to defend the World Title in a match with Andrew Johnson. However Andrew did not show up, meaning that the match did not take place. A week after Sole Survivor the company closed again, making David the last person to hold the World Heavyweight Championship, also making him the company's longest reigning Champion at four months. World Wrestling Federation 2007 In the closing months of 2007 David had a short run in the World Wrestling Federation, where he dated Caitlin Stanley, and had a short reign as the Intercontinental Champion. David forfeited the Championship and left the company after he got fed up of the lack of repesct shown to him. 2008 Return In February 2008, David decieded to give the World Wrestling Federation a second chance, and made a return to the company, though this return also did not seem to last to long DXCW Debut/Face Turn - January 2008 In January 2008 David signed a contarct with DXCW. On making his debut, David shocked people by joining forces with two of his former rivals, from other companys that he had worked for in, Harlem Cena (WGEF) and TJ Powers (WWE) in a stable known as Prodigy X that also inclued Kynnedy Mycheals. Making David somewhat of a face again for the first real time since his heel turn in 2006. Prodigy X In their first match as a team on the January 14 edition of Revenge, David Steel and TJ Powers beat Keith and Chris Jericho to become the new DXCW Tag Team Champions. At the end of February they lost the Titles to Ace Santana & Lucas Harris. At DXCW Rebellion, David won his first singles championship with the company, as he deafted Johnny Valentine, to become the new United States Champion. Turning on Prodigy X/Heel Turn After Rebellion, David along with Kynnedy Mychaels, turned on and left Prodidy X turning heel, saying that they where sick of carrying around the dead weight of Harlem and TJ. Breaking out on their own, they starting to call themslefs 'The Real Proidgy' as they felt that they where the only reason that the gourp did not fall under. On leaving the gourp, people started to say that, the two where more than just 'friends', though both David and Kynnedy would deny the fact, claming that they where just friends. At Glory Bound, David and Kynnedy where forced to face each other in a Title Unification Match, which would unify Kynnedy's Intercontinental Title and David's United States Title, to make a new United Continental Champion. In a match where both gave their all David came out as the winner after hitting Kynnedy with the Steel Breaker to win the match. How ever after the match, David helped his friend up and back into the locker room. Not long after Gorly Bound, David and Kynnedy went out togther on their first official date. Setting Sights on the World Heavyweight Championship After Glory Bound, David made it known, that he was setting his sights onto the World Heavyweight Championship. About two weeks after Glory Bound, David lost the United Continental Championship to Brock Johnson. However the company shut down some time after. American Made Wrestling On Feburay 9 2008, David Steel signed a contact with American Made Wrestling, and made his first appearance with the company the same day. His first match with company came at the Unhigned Pay-Per-View, as he took part in an Ultimate X Match, also involing Chris Sabin and Michale Shadows. Shadows won the match after both David and Sabin took their minds off of him thinking that he was knocked out. David took exception to this, and attacked him after the bell. Ultimate Wrestling Revolution UWR Debut/Rise to the Top David joined UWR in July 2008. Not long after making his debut, he joined forcs with Nicole Everest. He then enerted an open battle royal, to name a new Number One Contnder for the UWR World Championship, and even though he lost the match, David was named the Number One Contnder anyway, when the winner of the match retired. A month later at Cyber Slam, David beat Lionheat to become the new UWR World Heavyweight Champion, in the fan voted Punjabi Prison Match. Brand Split/Drafted to TNA Brand About a week or so after Cyber Slam, the UWR split itself into two brands, and David was darfted over to the TNA brand. As a result he had to forfeit the UWR World Heavyweight Championship, but was named as the first TNA World Heavyweight Champion. It was around this time that David entered into fudes with L.A.X and his ex-wife Jess Batista and his brother A.C Steel. During the feud with L.A.X, David would go as far as to kidnapping Hector Guerrero, to get into the heads of L.A.X.. UWR Hall of Fame/Return On 22 March 2009 it was announced that David Steel would be inducted into the UWR Hall of Fame. It was later announced that he would be inducted by Salman Van Dam. After he was inducted, David made a full-time return to the company, making it clear that he planed to regain the World Heavyweight Championship. He also entered into a feud with the Number One Comtnder, Daniel Adams, who had been bad mouhthing all of the UWR Hall of Famers. Shimmer Wrestling Alliance (2008-2009) Debut David along with Nicole Everest joined SWA, when UWR seemly went into an huits. Not long after his debuted for the compamy, he formerd a team with Ted DiBiase Jr. Not long after Nicole gave birth to a boy, who she and David named Bridge Ocean. David then disappred from the SWA. 2009 Return/Semi-Face Turn In Febuaruy 2009, three months after he disappred from the SWA. David made his return, claming that he had taken somw time off due to a death in the family, and then used the time to spend some time with his kids. On making his return David started to make a semi-face turn, becoming friends once again with Eve Guerrero, and starting to help her out in her war with Randy Orton. Despite the face turn, David retained most of the cockyness from his run as a heel. In March 2009 at SWA Night of Gold, David defeted Chris Jericho to become the SWA Intercontinental Championship and also revealed that he was dating Brie Guerrero. During this time David also started to host his own talk show entlted The Age of Steel. One month after winning the Intercontinental Title, during an in-ring promo at the April Action Pay-Per-View, David issued a challenge to the winner of the night's Fatal Four Way Main Event for the Undisputed Championship. A Match that was won by his brother A.C Steel. After April Action, along with his girlfriend Brie, David hosted a special funeral edition of his talk show the Age of Steel, for the released former Undisputed Champion Dave Wilson. Also A.C acppeted his brother's challenge from April Action, and the match was signed to take place at the May Pay-Per-View entilted, May Stampede. David lost the match, and some time after the SWA shut down. Aftermath Sports Entertainment ''Debut' In mid 2009 David signed a contact with the Aftermath Sports Entertainment, and was right away put into a Six Pack Challamnge for the Universal Heavyweight Championship, along with Lucas Devlin, Shawn Michaels, Ryan Davidson, Chris Hart & Ryan Payne. Also on making his debut, he ran into his old friend, and former boss from when he worked for the World's Greatest E-Federation, Trish Stratus. In Wrestling *'Finishing Moves''' **''Steel Knock Out'' (Spear) **''Steel Breaker'' (Corckscrew Neckbreaker) **''Walls of Steel'' (Walls of Jericho) **''Steel Lock'' (Kneeling inverted sharpshooter) **''Steel Kick'' (Super Kick) **''Drop of Steel'' (Impaler) *'Signature Moves' **Neckbreaker Slam **Spinning Heel Kick **Standing Step-up Enzuirgiri **Swinging Fisherman Suplex **Top Rope Hurricanrana **Corckscrew Moonsault **Standing Shooting Star Press **Springboard Enzuitgiri **Electric Chair Facebuster **Flapjack **Missile Dropkick **Falling Inverted DDT **Russian Legsweep *'Managers' *'Tag Team Partners' *'Nicknames' **The Real Next Big Thing **The Real Total Package **The Hottest Young Star in Wrestling Today **The Candian Killer (used once after he had beaten three Candian wrestlers in one match) **Man of Steel (often used by other people in promos) **The New Guardian Of Pro-Wrestling *'Theme Music' **The Final Countdown by Europe **Sinner by Drowning Pool **Emeny by Fozzy **Headstrong by Trapt (Prodigy X Match Theme Song) **Famous by Puddle of Mudd (Prodigy X In Ring Promo Theme Song) **Burn in My Light by Mercy Drive Stables & Gorups *'Steel-K-O' (WGEF, WWE) **Randy Orton **Kat Sanders **Lita (WGEF version only) *'The Steel-Sanders Era' (WWE) **Kat Sanders **Matt Steel *'Prodigy X' (DXCWv2) **TJ Powers **Harlem Cena **Kynnedy Mycheals **CyanneD'Angelico Championships & Accomplishments *'Worlds Greatest E-Federation' **WGEF Hardcore Championship (1 time) **TNA Television Championship (1 time) **WGEF Undisputed Championship (1 time) **Superstar of the Week (1 time) **WGEF Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Kat Sanders *'WCW! War & Revenge' **WCW World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **WCW Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Ken Shamrock *'World Wide Entertainment' **WWE United States Championship (1 time) **WWE World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) (Last) **Superstar of the Week (1 time) *'World Extreme Wrestling' **ECW General Manager **Smackdown General Manager *'World Wrestling Federation' **WWF Intercontinental Championship (1 time) *'DXCW' **DXCW Tag Team Championship (1 time) with TJ Powers **DXCW United States Championship (1 time) **DXCW Intercontinental Championship (1 time) **DXCW United Continental Championship (1 time) (First) *'Ultimate Wrestling Revolution' **Superstar of the Week (1 time) **UWR World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **TNA World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) (First/Last) **UWR Hall of Fame (Class of 2009) *'Shimmer Wrestling Alliance' **SWA Intercontinental Championship (1 time) (Last) Personal life David's parents are John and Sarah-Jane Steel. During high school David was apart of his high school wrestling team. He has been married twice, once to Jess Batista and once to Kat Sanders both of whom he had met while working for the WGEF. He also has two daughters, Makayla Steel (from his marriage to Jess) and Jaden Rose Steel (from his marriage to Kat) and one son Bridge Ocean Steel (with Nicole Everest). He also has two Nephews (A.J Steel and Tyler Michael Steel) and one Niece (Rose Steel) Trivia *David started smoking at age 16. Though he has now stoped. *He is a fan of the long-running science fiction television programme, Doctor Who. *As of March 2008, David is curretnly undefeated over Chris Orton 6-0 Category:Wrestlers Category:1984 births Category:World Champions Category:British characters Category:English Characters